RECUERDOS DE LOS RRB
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Los rrb a sus trece años recuerdan cosas interesantes que le sucedieron en el pasado. Historia basada en el capitulo el armario de los recuerdos. lose pésimo SUMMARIE, pero espero que disfruten el fic.


**Basado en el episodio de las PPG el armario de los recuerdos**

 **Ni las PPG ni los RRB son de mi pertinencia.**

En una pequeña cabaña afuera del bosque.

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba Boomer el miembro más pequeño de los RowdyRuffBoys que actualmente contaba con 13 años tenía el cabello como el Sol despeinado para los lados y ojos color azul cobalto.

-Hey Boom ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó su hermano mayor Brick mientras entraba a la habitación.

Brick era el líder de los RRB su cabello era de color naranja y largo y poseía unos intimidantes color ojos rojo sangre.

-Solo recordaba algunas cosas- dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-Eso suena divertido-Dijo su hermano moreno de ojos color ojos verdes bosque de nombre Butch, sentándose a lado de Boomer.

-Recuerdan a Minami – hablo el líder

-Estaban hablando de mí – llegando una niña de 12 años cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azules.-BOOMER-Dijo abalanzándose al rubio pellizcándole las mejillas y abrazándolo como un oso de peluche como hacía cada vez que lo veía.

A Brick y Butch les salió una gota en la sien, mientras Boomer se sobaba las mejillas y lloraba en forma chibi - ¿Por qué cada vez qué me ves me haces eso?

-Es que eres completamente adorable – Minami hiba volver a abrazarlo pero Boomer se dio cuenta de sus intenciones así que decidió comenzó a volar por toda la casa seguida por la pre-adolescente.

 _Flashback_

 _Los RowdyRuff Boys regresaban a su cabaña después de haber tenido otra pelea contra las PowerPuff Girls._

 _-¿Por qué siempre peleamos contra las súper tontas perdemos? – preguntó Butch entrando a la cocina por algo de beber_

 _-Eso es por...-comenzó a decir el líder- ¿escuchan eso? – agudizando su oído_

 _-Viene de la parte de arriba – dijo Boomer._

 _-Wii, Yahoo, hurra, esto es demasiado divertido –saltaba en una cama de los chicos una niñita de cabello castaño con ojos azules._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Brick mirando a la chica saltar y con una bola de energía en su mano derecha._

 _-¿Eh? – dejando de saltar en la cama – valla pero si son los RRB soy Minami ¿y cómo les fue esta vez en su lucha contra las PPG? Seguramente perdieron otra vez contra ellas ¿no? –se burlo la chica_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Boomer con inocencia_

 _-Por qué yo losé todo-dijo como si nada –además porque... –OH BOOMER – dijo abalanzándose sobre el rubio y pellizcándole sus mejillas._

 _Los Rowdy tuvieron que aceptar a Mina en su equipo ya que ella les dijo que si ella los vencía en un combate se quedaría y si perdía se iría, obviamente gano._

 _Fin flashback_

-Si buenos recuerdos – dijo Minami que ya había terminado de perseguir a Boomer.

-Recuerdan cuando entramos a la secundaria y vencimos a las chicas – dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿De verdad ustedes vencieron una vez a las PPG? – preguntó confundida y con burla la única femenina de ahí.

-Por supuesto que si tonta- dandole un coscorrón

-Eah ¿ por qué me pegas? - Sobándose su cabeza

-Por qué quiero y aquí yo mando – dijo cruzándose de brazos y con voz prepotente.

-Mandas a Butch y Boomer pero a mi no porque tú no ere mi líder bleh – sacándole la lengua.- Yo solo soy su amiga.

Y era verdad Minami no era mala solo era traviesa y a pesar de ser muy poderosa nunca les ayudaba en sus batalla contra las PPG.

-Mejor dejen de pelear y mejor recordemos ese día memorable.- hablo Boomer para calmar lo humos.

 _Flashback_

La primera semana de los RRB fue algo especial por así decirlo todas las chicas que lo veían se les formaban corazones o estrellas en sus ojos, siempre les llevaban sus almuerzos, trataban de colocarse con parejas con ellos. Pero aquí la pregunta es en que vencieron a las chica, bueno empecemos con Bubbles y Boomer.

Estaban en la clase de ed. Física donde el entrenador separo a hombres en una carrera y a mujeres en otra carrera de 100 metros, al darse cuenta que los ganadores fueron Boomer y Bubbles ( obviamente) sin usar sus superpoderes el entrenador les impuso una carrera de 150 metros que sin darse cuenta ambos azules comenzaron a correr por todo el mundo dejando dos franjas azules. Al final gano Boomer por 2.370 segundo

Por otro lado estaban los verdecitos discutiendo como siempre hacían cada vez que se veían hasta que se hartaron y se retaron a una batalla de quién podía pagar más peso. Butch fue el ganado cargando el edificio más grande de Saltadilla de unos 500 pisos con un peso de 600 toneladas.

Por último quedan los líderes presentando un examen de grados superiores donde ellos fueron los más altos en calificaciones, pero para sorpresa de Blossom a quien casi le da un paro cardiaco ella saco un 9.8 mientras que su contra parte obtuvo un perfecto 10.

 _Fin flashback_

-Eso quiero decir que las niñas son unas tontas.- Dijo Brick chocando los cinco con sus hermanos.

._.*- A Mina le creció una venita en su frente fue entonces que creó un arco de hielo con una flecha apuntándola al cabello pelirrojo de Brick cortándole unos unos 5 cm.

-¿Qué estás loca? – dijo el líder desesperado.

-Tranquilo es solo cabello, solo te advierto que si vuelves a decir que las chicas somos tontas te rapare toda la cabeza – amenazó con una mirada asesina.

-Y hablando de cabello recuerdan la vez que Brick quedo medio calvo – dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Flashback_

Boomer y Minami de 9 y 10 años entraban sigilosamente a la habitación de Brick quien dormía como tronco

-Mina ¿por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó el rubio a su amiga.

-Para vengarnos-Respondió

-¿Y por qué quieres vengarte?

-Por esto – le dijo enseñándole su libro de "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" con el lomo despostillado, Todas las esquinas de las hojas quemadas y la portada bueno la portada la había pintado algunas partes de color negro.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Brick y no mi hermano Butch? – preguntó Boom rascándose la coronilla.

-Lose por el odio que nos tenemos y también por mi intuición de chica. Además no solo yo me estoy vengando tú también

-¿Yo? – ahora estaba realmente confundido.

-Si, por todas las veces que te han insultado y golpeado sin razón.

-Entonces de Butch también tenemos que vengarnos.

-Nop Butch a mi no me ah hecho nada así que sí tú quieres puedes hacer le algo pero yo no haré nada- determinó. – Listo – dijo después de ver que su obra había sido terminada.

-Mina y no crees que con su gorra pueda taparse.

-Tienes razón – tomo la gorra roja de la mesilla de noche y se la llevo a su cuarto y esconderla

Al día siguiente.

-Buenos días – saludo somnoliento el oji sangre

-Buenos días Brick – dijo Butch quien desayunaba un plato de cereal.

-Y los otros dos? – preguntó el líder sentándose en una silla para desayunar

-Creo que están...-paro al ver su nuevo corte del cual una mitad lo habían dejado calvo y la otra mitad con su pelo de siempre- Jajajaja – el moreno empezó a carcajearse sin control

-Ya basta deja de reírte como tu líder te lo ordeno- decía rojo de furia - ¿de qué rayos te estas riendo?

-Jaja de tí – dijo señalándolo

-¿Eh?

-Si, que acaso tuviste una pelea con unas tijeras y perdiste

-No tengo idea de que me hablas.

-Pues vete en un espejo imbécil

Brick así lo hizo y vio su nuevo "look" e inmediatamente supo quien era la responsable de esa desgracia suya o pero bien que se la cobraría.

-MINAMI

 _Fin flashback_

-Por su culpa todos los saltadillenses se burlaban de mí.- dijo Brick

-Si seguro era eso- murmuro la chica de ahí pero todos los presentes la oyeron

-Recuerdan la vez que jugamos un partido de Quiditch – dijo Boomer

-Yo sí, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida – dijo Minami con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa esplendorosa.

 _Flashback_

Buttercup y Butch llevaban varias horas enfrentándose entre si a cualquier deporte que se les viniera a la mente.

-Ahora nos enfrentaremos a un

-No lo digan un partido de fútbol – dijo Minami que venía llegando junto a las otras PPG y a los otros RRB –Siempre es lo mismo mejor hagan jueguen a algo mas.

-¿Y qué sugieres – preguntó Butter cruzándose de brazos.

-Que tal un partido de Quiditch – sugirió.

-Claro, cuando leí la saga de Harry Potter la autora lo describía muy divertido al igual que en su libro Quiditch a través de los tiempos – opino Blossom.

-Pero nos falta gente para completar los equipos- habló por primera vez Bubbles.

En eso llegaron Robín y otros compañeros de clase haciendo se completarán los equipos. Para que las escobas volaran le aplicaron unas gotas de sustancia "x" al igual la que sería la snitch.

-Bubbles tu serás la buscadora de nuestro equipo – le dijo su hermana oji verde.

-Boomer tu serás nuestro buscador – le ordenó Butch

La cara de Minami se contrajo – Que pero si yo quería ser la buscadora del equipo – dijo de manera chibi.

-Que pena pero Boomer es mucho más rápido- le dijo con burla Brick.

Después de que el equipo de los chicos obtuviera un puntaje de 70 puntos y las chicas solo 50 las últimas terminaron ganando con 200 puntos gracias a que Bubbles atrapó la Snitch.

 _Fin flashback_

 _-_ Es una pena que hallamos perdido – dijo resignado Butch

-Tal vez hubiera ganado si yo hubiera sido la buscadora – dijo la castaña inflando sus cachetes.

-No, no lo creo eres demasiado lenta – dijo Butch haciendo ademán con su mano.

-Pff, ya me hicieron enfadar – dijo aún con sus cachetes inflados y moviendo su cara de un lado a otro.- recuerdan la vez que Mojo y Him pelearon para saber quien era su verdadero padre" – dijo con ya tranquila haciendo que los chicos pusieran una cara de asco.

 _Flashback_

Era un hermoso domingo del mes de Junio donde niños con sus padres se divertían y celebraban el día del padre de ese año.

Mientras que un mono verde y una figura roja de apariencia afeminada peleaban por la custodia de los chicos.

-Yasé, Yasé – saltaba Minami alegre con la mano alzada y una sonrisa alegre – Porque Mojo no es la mamá, se escucha bien mamá Mojo y Him el padre – los villanos mayores la voltearon a ver con la boca abierta mientras que los chicos se aguantaban una carcajada sabían que su amiga era muy ocurrente pero jamás se les hubiera ocurrido algo así – O también Him podría ser la madre ya que es muy afeminado, como sea comiencen su batalla – dijo sin darle importancia.

El primero en impresionar a los chicos fue MOJO JOJO

-¿Quién dijo que podías venir? – preguntó el simio a Minami impidiéndole la entrada.

-¿Y quién dijo que no podía ir? – le devolvió la pregunta con otra pregunta

-Yo Mojo Jojo el villano más grande de todos los tiempos, yo Mojo Jojo el ser mas inteligente, yo ...

-Tu simio verde enfermo ni siquiera le hacía caso a mis padres así que mejor quítate.

-PERO PENSÉ QUE NO TENÍAS PADRES – Grito Boomer, ese idiota estaba escuchando conversaciones o en este caso discusiones ajenas.

Después de otros 5 minutos mas Minami entro al Robot con una sonrisa de triunfo y detrás de ella venía Mojo con varios chichones en la cabeza y un ojo morado.

-Parece que se enfado- Dijo Brick a sus hermanos.

Mientras Mojo les explicaba a los RRB que hiba a secuestrar al alcalde y que ellos podrían operar al robot no se dieron cuenta que la única femenina les puso una goma especial para impedir que los controles se movieran y después se salieran de control.

-Minami- gruñeron los RRB

-Bleh- les saco la lengua.

Después Him lo que haría es lastimar al tonto del alcalde desde un pepinillo gigante.

-Hey ¿No quieres ver cómo cae el alcalde de un edificio de 80 pisos y el alcalde se rompe la cabeza? – preguntó emocionado su mejor amigo (Boomer).

-Si, pero no quiero ver una cosa que tienen todos los hombres – dijo toda roja de vergüenza- aún no tengo la edad.

Y así estuvieron un tiempo combatiendo la custodia de los chicos.

-YA BASTA – Grito Brick – no nos importa quien sea mas malvado o estupido lo único que nos importa es destruir a las PPG

Los tres hermanos chocaron los 5 y volaron hacia la casa de las chicas dejando 3 estelas de colores azul, rojo y verde.

-Solo puedes criarlos lo mejor que puedes – dijo orgulloso Him con Mojo abrazado.

-" _Ustedes solos los crearon y revivieron para destruir a las chicas superpoderosas" –_ pensó Minami rodando los ojos y emprendiendo vuelo para ver el espectáculo de como los RRB peleaban contra las PPG y volvían a perder.

 _Fin flashback_

-Butch ¿qué ves? – le pregunto Minami al oji verde quien estaba ojeando una revista con mucho interés.

-Modelos en bikini – contestó con voz neutra mientras sus hermanos se acercaban para ver también.

-Hombres tenían que ser.

-También recuerdo el día que conocimos a dos niñas y un niño – dijo Boomer ignorando el comentario de Minami- Me pregunto quienes eran.

-Yo también me pregunto quienes eran, a decir verdad se parecían mucho a nosotros – menciono Brick.

-Si serán idiotas- les dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿No entiendo a que te refieres? –hablo Boomer

-Me refiero que ellos son sus hijos del futuro, es por eso que se parecen tanto a ustedes.

-Espero que sus madres sean guapas y un muy buen cuerpo- dijo Brick con lujuría

-Oh si como la camarera de Pizzas Hot, ella si que esta que arde-afirmó el moreno.

-No tanto como la súper modelo de Victoria Secrets.

-Butch esa chica te dobla la edad

"Seguramente si les digo quienes son las madres les dará un paro cardiaco, creo que valdrá la pena"

-Siento decepcionarlos pero la madre de sus hijos son nada mas y nada menos que Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup.

-Jaja esa si es una buena broma-hablo el líder-o es enserio- su cara se contrajo al ver la cara de su ami-enemiga.

-No,no,no eso no es posible nosotros no podemos casarnos con la súpertontas y mucho menos tener hijos- dijo Butch dramáticamente-Minami tienes que hacer algo.

-Lo siento no puedo.

-Pero por que no, tú puedes ver el futuro tal vez puedas viajar a el y cambiar nuestro futuro e impedir que nos enamoramos de esas tontas.

-Mis poderes impiden interponerse entre el amor.

-QUEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOO- Gritaron los tres hermanos como si el alma se les estuviera desgarrando de a poco.

-Cálmense trio de imbéciles no es tan malo.

-Que no están malo- se paro Brick de un salto- Boomer tendrá que soportar a la buenita llorona, Butch peleara a cada rato con la marimacha y yo tendré que soportar a la mandona y sabelotodo de Blossom.

Y así siguieron discutiendo sobre las desventajas del porque no podían enamorarse de las PPG y tratando que Minami usara sus poderes.

-Agh ya cállense, ya me hartaron me voy a mi habitación ese es su destino lo quieran o no

 **15 años después**

En un parque se encontraba una pareja de casados la mujer era de cabello pelirrojo largo de ojos rosas y el hombre de igual cabello poseía unos tentadores ojos rojos. Sus nombres Blossom y Brick que veían a su hija Hannako de 8 años jugar mientras esperaban a sus hermanos.

En una casa estilo oriental estaba Boomer y Bubbles guardando los juguetes para su pequeño Souta de 2 años.

-Bubbles apúrate quedamos de vernos con los demás hace 20 minutos.

-En un momento bajo- grito su esposa desde arriba.

-¿Qué le pasó a Boomer a quien nunca le importa la hora de llegada? –Dijo Bubbles cargando a su pequeño hijo y dandole un beso a su esposo

Por último pero no menos importante estaba la pareja de verdecitos que estaban en la sala recostados en el uno con el otro dándose pequeños besos de vez en cuanto mientras esperaban a su hija Sora de 6 años bajar por las escaleras.

-Mamá, papá ya estoy lista – dijo la pequeña Sora que era idéntica a su padre.

Todos llegaron al lugar acordado donde comenzaron a platicar sobre temas del pasado, y aun que habían tenido dificultades durante su noviazgo ahora todos eran una familia feliz tal como había predicho Minami que su futuro no sería tan malo y sería lo más fantástico que les pudo haber pasado.

-Chicos tenemos una noticia que darles – dijeron Bloss y Butter – Estamos embarazadas

Brick y Butch alzaron a su mujer por la felicidad que les brindaba nuevamente.

"Definitivamente este es el mejor futuro que pudieron haber tenido"

Ah y si se preguntan que paso con Minami un día ella desapareció misteriosamente pero con una sonrisa en su cara de poder hacer que las PPG y los RRB se formarán esa parejas tan disparejas.

 **Fin**

 **Bien espero que le haya gustado**

 **No se olviden dejar un review y así en la noche Brick, Butch y Boomer a perecerán en la noche en sus casas en el caso de que sean mujeres, y si son hombres tal vez parezcan las PPG haciéndoles cariñitos.**


End file.
